conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Administrative divisions of Rio Blanco
The of Rio Blanco are concerned with the institutional and territorial organization of the Rioblancoan territory, regulated under the Constitution. Rio Blanco is divided into 11 states. The administrative divisions of Rio Blanco are identical to what can be seen in the surrounding . States A state refers to one of the eleven primary administrative units. As Rio Blanco is a federal state (like the US), the states possess a number of powers and rights under the Rioblancoan Constitution, such as regulating intrastate commerce, running elections, creating local governments, and ratifying constitutional amendments. Each state has its own constitution, grounded in republican principles, and government, consisting of three branches: executive, legislative, and judicial. All states and their residents are represented in the federal Parliament, a bicameral legislature consisting of the Senate and the House of Representatives. Each state is represented by five (will be two in 2018) Senators, while the number of Representatives is, currently, directly linked to the number of counties present in the state at the time of the election (a proportional method will be implemented in 2020). Like in the United States, Rioblancoan states are usually named after people or natural geographical entities (e.g. Moffat, named after , or El Paso, which is the Spanish name for the ). The first four states, established at the time of independence in 1876, were El Paso, Moffat, Ouray and Yuma, while the last state to be created in the 1800's was Sioux, in 1894. The last state to be created was Cherry Creek, established from the former Denver Capital District, in 2017. Proposed states *'New Rhineland' (Yuma German: Nairyneland) is a proposed state which would consist of the Yuman counties of Van Oyle, Morgan, Elbert and Goshen, as well as the Sioux counties of Scotts Bluff, Kimball, Cheyenne and Mecklenburg. Promoted by the Jumadaitsh Institut and the Jumadaitsh Partai, a bill to create the state was first submitted in 1979, but the Parliament and the State Legislatures of Yuma and Sioux turned it down; another proposal was submitted in 2006, but it was dismissed again. While show that most people residing in the counties support secession, no new bills have been proposed since 2007. *'Ute', proposed by For YOUte, comprises the Salt Lake counties of Cache, Rich, Summit, Daggett, Wasatch, Santa Catarina and Uintah, as well as Franklin County (Uinta); For YOUte leader Andrew B. Young, unsatisfied by the alleged "self-important centralization" of Salt Lake City and Salt Lake County within the state, founded the movement in 2009, with the first proposal being submitted to the Salt Lake Legislature in 2012. The first proposal was not considered; a second one, submitted in mid-2014, was rejected; a third one, submitted in late 2016, was added to the 2017 constitutional referendum as the fifth statewide question, but was rejected by voters. Counties A county is the second-order administrative division, usually assigned some level of governmental authority. The term "county" is used in ten of the eleven states; the Denver Capital District uses the term "neighborhood". As of 2017, Rio Blanco has 100 SOADs, 92 of which are counties and the other eight are neighborhoods. The formation, modification or elimination of counties is up to the host state. Counties usually host two or more settlements (Broomfield and Denver are consolidated county-cities). Townships A township is the third-order administrative division. While usually created for statistical purposes, like the American survey townships, townships may elect an assembly (townships encompassing parts of big cities and/or some incorporated settlements do so). While the government uses the term "township" for describing the county subdivisions across the nation, not all states use it: they are called "ranches" in Baynice, "farm precincts" in Sioux, and "haciendas" in Sawatch and Las Mesas. Consolidated county-townships Another type of county exists, called consolidated county-township. A consolidated county-township is a county which has merged itself with the (often hypothetical) townships within its limits. Most of the time, such a fusion happens for two reasons: *All the settlements can be grouped in a single townsip; *There is only one incorporated settlement/census-designated place *There are no incorporated settlements/CDPs; The following counties are consolidated county-townships: * Broomfield and Denver are also consolidated city-counties. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Former Provinces From 1877 to 1932, the states were divided into Provinces. The name of the provinces (in Latin) usually referred to either the most populated county or the natural configuration of the area. Counties used to hold a merely statistical role, while the provinces were granted home rule. Provinces began assuming a more statistical role by the start of the Stanson presidency, before being abolished by Scott LaGausse, who also diverted the funds for the provinces to the counties. All of their powers were then transferred to the counties. *Baynice **Albania (Albany and Carbon) **Cosborniensis (Coxbourne, Platte, Goshen) *El Paso **Passus (El Paso, Teller, Ahlstrom, Elbert and Vynn) **Carsoniensis (Kit Carson, Cheyenne and Kiowa) **Civitates (Pueblo, Crow, Coss, Bent, Prowers, Baca) *Las Mesas **Mesa Citerior (Pitkin, Lake, Park, Chaffee, Gunnison) **Mesa Ulterior (Mesa, Delta and Montrose) *Moffat **Lacus Grandis (Bergmann, Larimer, Grand, Summit, Eagle) **Coxensis (Garris, Routt, Rio Blanco, Cox) *Ouray **Argentum (Ouray, San Miguel, San Juan, Dolores, La Plata, Montezuma) **Archuletensis (Hinsdale, Mineral, Archuleta, Conejos) *Sawatch **Fremontiensis (Frémont, Saguache, Rio Grande, Custer, Alamosa) **Animae (Costilla, Huerfano, Las Animas) *Salt Lake **Lacus Salsi (Salt Lake, Weber, Rich, Cache, Davis, Morgan) **Jutaensis (Utah and Wasatch) **Desertum (Summit, Daggett, Uintah, Santa Caterina) *Sioux **Foxtoniensis (Sioux, Foxton, Box Butte, Sheridan) **Cheyennensis (from 1894 to 1932; Scotts Bluff, Banner, Kimball, Morrill, Deuel, Cheyenne) *Uinta **Uinta Deserta (Uinta, Pence, Sweetwater) **Lacus Ursi (Blaine, Power, Bannock, Caribou, Oneida, Franklin, Bear Lake) *Yuma **Weldensis (Weld, Elbert, Daddler, Phillips) **Morganensis (Morgan, Yuma, Garner) **Cheyennensis (from 1877 to 1894; it consisted of the entire future state of Sioux) *DCD **Denveria Occidentalis (Boulder, Gilpin, Clear Creek, Lanceton) **Denveria Orientalis (Denver, Arapaho, Garner) Notes Category:Rio Blanco Category:Geography